OwlClan
__NOEDITSECTION__ § OWLCLAN § You let out a sigh, you've been treading for hours in the fog and you caught a glimpse of the sunlight ahead feeling rejuvenated, you readied yourself to sprint, and launched your bodice, the misty wind brushing itself through your fur, weighing you down.As you fought against the fogs weight, you stumbled across a root, collapsing before the sun. Attempting to stand, you could feel the weight pushing you down even more. Fighting it, you stood and wobbled to the suns rays, and upon being enveloped with warmth, you released a gasp of sudden relief.As you glanced around trees surrounded the sunny haven you found you plodded to the center and collapsed, allowing the sun dry your soppy fur. In less than three minutes, you heard stirring in the trees. You saw forms weave around in the foggy tunnel of trees, and suddenly, you felt trapped. The sunny haven of yours was no longer yours, all peace and serenity vanished in a matter of seconds. A lithe shape jumped from the trees, dark blue eyes shining in the fiery sun, cherry blossoms scattered all her, a ring of them twined with branches sat on her head. White owl feathers draped over her shoulders in an odd demeanor. Another figure waded through, vivid yellow eyes appearing nearly on fire, pelt glimmering, and a strange array of brown owl feathers draping from his shoulders opposed to the other molly's white feathers. They stood by one another as they loomed over you, the sunlight being blocked leaving you with a cold, dreaded feeling inside of you. "Newcomer." The one tom spoke, his blazing yellow eyes stared down upon you. "I am Bumblestar, an Owl Bearer of OwlClan." As you squinted at Bumblestar's bulky bodice, the other female spoke suddenly, with a thickly coated accent. "And I am Sara, the other Owl Bearer of OwlClan. Speak your name dear." "I'm...uhm, . Nice to meet you Bumblestar and Sara," You said questioningly, and Sara snorted lightly at you. "Rise up, we don't need to intimidate you to get you to talk do we?" He purred at you and you laughed nervously and nodded. "Where do you come from ," Sara asked quizzical? Bumblestar turned his head and gazed warmly upon Sara and spoke quietly, "It doesn't matter, Sara. could be a beautiful Little Owl." They looked at each other and nodded. "So, . Would you like to join OwlClan?" You nodded slowly, the answer laid potently on your tongue as you opened your mouth to answer. "I, have decided to..." ⤜INFORMATION⇾ ⤜MEMBERS⇾ ⤜RULES⇾ I. Loyalty is a must have. ''If anyone is caught betraying OwlClan, ''severe ''consequences will be placed forth.This includes tag color. Your tag must remain bronze, and unless offering an adequate reason, consequences will be applied via how offensive. '' '' II. Respect is a simple, basic rule. Respect your upper ranks and all members of the clan despite prior rivalries. Depending on how disrespectful you are, the consequence will vary. III. I understand everyone has times they can't be serious, but when roleplaying goofiness is ''not acceptable. Proper grammar must always be used, no "XD's", ":3's", "u's" "r's", etc. If you can't fully write out "you", how can we trust you to defend the clan? IV. Everyone has drama from time to times, but avoiding drama as much as possible is a must. In roleplay, a little is fine, but constantly bringing up life-threatening drama is too much. Causing drama may result in a severe offense depending on what plays out. V. Absolutely not. Double-grouping is a serious offense, and if anyone is caught in another group, whether it be clan, pack, pride, etc. you will be expunged from any and all of this clan unless proper evidence appears. VI. Just no. No cat can kill a lion or wolf in one scratch. You fight fair, and absolutely no "NN", "NM", just nothing say "No (something)". It's naive and frankly annoying. If caught powerplaying proper consequences will be applied. VII. Wolves are to be used at all times while roleplaying. Wolves are used for all ranks, and if seen using a different animal, a verbal warning will be placed. If this is offended more than once, consequences will be held. VIII. If you are to be inactive for more than a few days, please contact one of the high ranks via message wall, so you won't be removed from the counter completely. IX. OwlClan is not a hotel. Once you leave, you will not be welcomed back with open arms. Many will not be allowed to rejoin once they left, especially if they have broken a protocol. Once you join, we expect full commitment. ⤜RANKS⇾ Owl Bearers (x2) The Owl Bearers are the leaders of the Clan. They create and enforce the rules and are not to be challenged or disrespected. Sharp Beaks (x2) The Sharp Beaks are the deputies of the Clan. They help control the members, and take over leading if the Owl Bearers are unavailable. Remedials (x2) The Remedials are the medics of the Clan. They heal injured warriors and twice a month visit our ancestors and receive omens one of our messengers may send. Blazing Feathers (x5) Blazing Feathers are the senior, and most experienced warriors. They are a great source of information and help in daily training, along with being in the loop about upcoming battles. Warriors (x∞) The common members of the clan, the warriors are loyal cats who fight tooth and nail to protect OwlClan. They hunt, train apprentices, and create the bulk of the clan. Little Owls (x∞) Little Owls are the apprentices of OwlClan. Being younger, they do the boring chores and spend their days training. Although a tiresome rank, it is mandatory to become a Warrior and or a Remedial. Tiny Wings (x∞) Tiny Wings are the youth, or kits of OwlClan. Having no responsibilities and a carefree attitude, they are to be helped along, but not trained like a Little Owl. Mothers (x∞) The Mothers are the queens who are either pregnant or have given birth. Wing Watchers (x8) The Wing Watchers are a select few cats whom do not wish to be a warrior and enjoy watching and helping the Tiny Owls. They either choose to become one, or if they are injured and can not return to duties, they may have the choice of becoming a Wise Owl or Wing Watcher. Wise Owls (x∞) The Wise Owls are the elders or injured members of the clan. They are to be respected at all times, and oversee the all of the clan. They help advice the Owl Bearers if they are in need, and are useful for remembering the old times of OwlClan. ⤜TRADITIONS⇾ ⤜TERRITORY⇾ ⤜ATTIRE⇾ ---- |-|Member Attire = |-|Non Member Attire = ⤜LIMITATIONS⇾ ⤜COALITIONS⇾ ⤜FORMS⇾ ∆Joining∆ Name: Username: Species: Description: Desired Rank: Roleplay Example: Chat Status: Member Status: Why do you wish to join OwlClan? Past Assosiations?: Loyalty Oath: Any other ways of contact?: Other: ∆Allying∆ Group name and page: Leader's name & username: Second in command's name & username: Why do you wish to ally with us?: How can our groups benefit?: Loyalty Oath: Other forms of communication?: Other: ∆Leaving∆ Username: Rank: What could we have done better?: ⤜BAN LIST⇾ Category:Clans Category:Nontraditional Clans